Herpes infections, primarily occurring on the lips or genital areas, are among the most common viral infections in humans, affecting all races and both sexes. Herpes infections are annoying, disfiguring and sexually inhibiting. Recurrence of the disease is estimated to occur in 20 to 40 percent of the population.
Many forms of topical treatment have been tried in the past although none have been shown to be consistently effective as described in the following reference, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein:
Spotswood L., Spruance M. D. et. al., The Natural History of Recurrent Herpes Simplex Labialis, New England Journal of Medicine 297 [2] 69-75, 1977.
Laser therapy is known for treating a variety of patient complaints and ailments. In particular, the therapeutic effects of laser light therapy on wound healing are well known as described in the following references, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein:
Calderhead, Glen R., Review of the Biostimulation session of the 11th Meeting of the American Society for Laser Medication and Surgery (ASLMS), Lasers in Surgery and Medicine, Suppl. 3, 1991; and
Master et. al., The Biomedical Effects of Laser Application, Lasers in Surgery and Medicine 5, 31-39, 1985.
Typically, low power helium neon lasers and minimum powered infrared lasers have been used to treat the surface of the body.
Use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in administering light therapy is also known. A device suitable for administering light therapy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,504 to Diamantopoulos et al. Diamantopoulos et al hypothesize that the disclosed device may be used, "for example, to treat inflammations, wounds, burns, chronic ulcerations including diabetic ulcers, deficient circulation, pain, nerve degeneration, eczema, shingles, infection, scars, acne, bone fractures, muscle and ligament injuries, arthritis, osteo-arthritis, rheumetiodal arthritis, skin grafts, gingival irritation, oral ulcers, dental pain and swelling, cellulitis, stretch marks, skin tone, alopecia areata, trigeminal neuralgia, herpes, zosten, sciatice, oervioal erosions and other conditions."
Diamantopoulos et al teach the use of an array of substantially monochromatic radiation sources of a plurality of wavelengths, preferably of at least three different wavelengths. The sources radiate in accordance with a high duty-cycle pulsed rate, and are arranged within the array such that radiation of at least two different wavelengths passes directly or indirectly through a single point located within the treated tissue.
Use of LEDs in administering light therapy for the treatment of certain ailments and complaints is disclosed in published UK Application GB 2212010A.
Related apparatus in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,784 which shows use of a single LED for stimulating acupuncture points. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,743 shows the use of a plurality of LEDs for irradiating a larger area than a single diode can effectively irradiate.